A Desire For More Than Victory
by pikachugirl2
Summary: For a long time now, Yugi's had his eye on a special card in his deck, but kept his raging feelings hidden. However, when he catches returned feelings in the middle of the night, he's ready to show he wants more than to win. YugixDark Magician Girl. LEMON


"GRR! Yugi, how'd you get so good at this game?"

Locked in a not-so-intense practice match of Duel Monsters with his friend Joey, Yugi Muto smiled. "Hey, what can I say? Duel Monsters is my thing."

Yugi pointed at Joey, drawing a card from his deck and smirking. "Alright, I play Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!"

As he spoke, the Dark Magician Girl happily sprang out onto the field, smiling at Joey.

"Okay, Dark Magician Girl, attack his life points directly!"

The Dark Magician Girl smiled and happily attacked Joey, who fell backwards against the ground as his life points dropped to zero. He sighed.

"Yugi, you're a little too good for me."

"It just takes practice."

Dark Magician Girl happily bounded over to Yugi and hugged him. Yugi blushed. "Uh, yeah, umm…we gotta go…"

Before Yugi put the card away, something noticeable on Yugi caught his attention…

* * *

As the two of them walked back to Yugi's house, Joey gently nudged Yugi's arm with his elbow.

"Yugi, you wouldn't happen to have a girlfriend right now, right?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering. Earlier when you hugged Dark Magician Girl, you left something open for the world to see…"

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

Joey ran in front of Yugi. "Don't play dumb with me, you were freaking HARD!"

Yugi blushed. "Shut up. I got things to do. Besides, I'm only about 16..."

Yugi quickly ran inside his house, slamming and locking the door. Looking around, his grandpa wasn't home yet…maybe there was still time…

Taking one last fleeting glance towards the door, Yugi rushed up into his room and locked the door, opening his backpack and pulling out none other than the Dark Magician Girl card.

"Oh wow…she's…really pretty today…"

Yugi's hand slowly lowered itself to his crotch…

"I…wonder how she'd feel about this…"

Yugi unzipped his pants and slipped his hand into his boxers, feeling something stiffen against the cold touch of his hand.

"Man…Dark Magician Girl…wow…"

Yugi gently started to stroke his erection, his eyes focused and locked on Dark Magician Girl's picture. Slowly, his strokes got faster and faster as he neared his climax, still focused on Dark Magician Girl. Just as he was ready…

"YUGI!!! I'm here!!! Come down here, dinner's almost done!"

_Damn it…I knew I wouldn't be able to pull this off…_Reluctantly, Yugi zipped his pants back up, waiting until his erection died down and receded. He slipped the Dark Magician Girl card under his pillow and walked back downstairs for dinner with his grandpa.

* * *

When Yugi finished dinner and came back upstairs, he slid into his bed and turned off the lights. _Better luck tomorrow, _he thought. Just as he had closed his eyes, he nearly jumped when a bright light glowed from under his pillow. As he sprang back, he was surprised to see Dark Magician Girl, sitting on the edge of his bed, smiling at him.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?"

Dark Magician Girl giggled. "You left me under there, remember?"

"Uhh…I think I need to go to bed…can we talk in the morning?" Yugi tried desperately to hide his growing erection beneath his sheets; even seeing her face made his imagination go crazy.

However, Dark noticed and couldn't help but laugh, lowering her voice to a seductive tone that flooded Yugi with a desire to jerk off.

"Yugi…I'm afraid of the dark…can I sleep with you?"

"Ugh…um…sure, I guess…"

Yugi watched helplessly as Dark slid in next to him, resting her head on his chest. His erection was pulsing with uncontrollable desires by now. Maybe, just maybe, he could pull it off without Dark noticing…

As Yugi began to reach for his erection, he stopped. This was a bad idea, he'd just have to wait until tomorrow. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to ignore things long enough to fall asleep. By now, Dark had maneuvered herself so that her breasts rubbed against Yugi's arm every time he moved position even slightly. At last, Yugi ignored his throbbing member and managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Around the middle of the night, Dark Magician Girl woke up and looked around. She was relieved to see Yugi next to her, sleeping peacefully. She smiled a seductive smile in the dark, gazing at Yugi. Every day she wished she could have him; he was the standard of a perfect person, both mentally and physically. Not only that, but he showed his affection to her in his pants, too. She always felt herself get aroused when he masturbated to her…

Just thinking about Yugi was beginning to make Dark wet. She couldn't resist any longer; she had to have him now. She wanted to satisfy him, to make him beg for her touch.

Without another thought, Dark pulled back the covers and slid Yugi's pants to his ankles. She gently slid his boxers off and moaned when she saw his manhood, her mind racing with thoughts of Yugi inside her…

"Oh, Yugi…ah…"

Without realizing it, she began to finger herself to those dirty thoughts that had "accidently" crept into her mind. She rubbed her clit for several seconds before slipping one finger inside and rubbing her walls with her fingertip. She moaned and slid another one inside as well, pumping two fingers in and out of her flower.

"Faster, Yugi, faster!!!"

With her free hand, she reached up her shirt and began to massage one of her breasts. Both hands busy, she proceeded to pleasure herself, panting heavily, thinking all the while about Yugi inside of her, pleasuring her. At last, she met her climax, shouting Yugi's name at the top of her lungs as she came all over her fingertips. She blushed when she looked up and Yugi was awake, his eyes wide, staring at her as she panted with the afterglow of her climax.

"Y-Yugi…I didn't know you were…"

"N-no, it's o-okay…really…"

Looking down, Dark smirked seductively, understanding everything at this point. She lowered her voice to be as appealing to Yugi's ears as possible. "Oh, Yugi…you're so hard…"

Yugi blushed. "Ah! I'm sorry! Really!"

Taking a moment to think, Yugi spoke up. "Why…why are my pants down? Were you…"

Dark smiled as seductively as possible and lowered her head so it was inches from Yugi's member.

"Oh, Yugi…so I could do this…"

Ever so gently, Dark edged her tongue onto Yugi's erection and swirled it around the head. He moaned loudly, gripping her hair tightly and pulling forward so that his erection slid inside her mouth.

"Uhh…Dark…please pleasure me…ah…"

Dark's voice was now a seductive whisper. "But of course, my love…"

Dark Magician Girl began to suck gently on Yugi's cock, bobbing her head to take it all in every few seconds. With one free hand, she stroked whatever of Yugi's member wasn't in her mouth, and with the other, she massaged and rubbed one of his balls. Yugi's face had flushed red with a type of ecstasy he'd never thought was possible to experience. He never thought his first sexual experience would come so soon…and with a Duel Monsters card, too…

"Ugh…Dark…I'm…getting really close…"

Dark almost burst with excitement at pleasuring Yugi to the point of cumming, but managed to keep her voice calm. "Please…please cum! I'll take it all in! Cum for me, Yugi!"

"AGH! DARK!!!"

All at once, Yugi reached his climax inside Dark Magician Girl's mouth. She savored the way Yugi tasted, making sure she'd never forget it for the rest of her life, before she swallowed his cum at last.

Yugi sat up. Dark slipped his shirt over his head and admired the beautiful sight of his flawless, almost muscular chest. He even had a six-pack. How could such a scrawny-looking boy be so…sexy?

Before she knew it, Yugi had her down on the bed, hovering inches from her. He lowered his face to meet hers, letting their lips touch. They both realized what was going on…and wanted more. Dark threw her arms around Yugi's neck, pulling him on top of her as his tongue inched its way into her mouth, stroking hers gently. Yugi's erection pushed at her clothed entrance, and Dark could hardly wait for the moment when Yugi would get inside her…she was thrilled when he whispered in her ear.

"Dark…I want you…so much…"

"Oh, Yugi!" She exclaimed as he began to lick her neck, kissing it every so often, seducing her slowly. Dark sat up, Yugi watching her as she slowly pulled her shirt over her head, ever so slowly…

Yugi couldn't take her teasing, and shoved her back against the bed. She giggled as he frantically ripped off her clothes, desperate to have her to himself.

When she was completely naked, Yugi pulled her onto his lap and massaged her breast with one hand. She moaned, spreading her legs and rubbing his dick until it hardened again, at which point she began to pump it. Yugi's other hand trailed down her body slowly until it met her sensitive area with his firey touch. Dark moaned loudly as Yugi slid one finger inside her, licking her back. She began to squirm with pleasure, panting heavily and quickly as she continued to pump Yugi's throbbing erection.

"Ah! Yugi, please make me cum, ah!"

Yugi lowered his voice, moaning from the pleasure she was giving him. "You like that, babe?"

"I know you want me just as much as I want you, so just make me cum already! Oh!" She arched her back to try and get his fingers deeper inside her.

Yugi slowly stroked her walls with his finger before sliding in another, and another after that, now pumping three fingers in and out of her flower as her walls tightened around the flaming touch. His bare erection pressed at her bac; this turned him on very much…not that Dark's tender pumping on his cock wasn't, but…

At last, Yugi began to moan loudly as Dark pumped him madly.

"Oh…mmm, ahh…Dark! I'm gonna…AGH!"

Yugi finally spurted all over Dark Magician Girl's fingertips as her pumping slowed. Yugi only pumped his fingers inside her faster, desperate to give her that same pleasure, when another idea hit him.

Yugi pulled his fingers out and got in front of her, slipping his tongue over her clit as she squirmed more, lost in an ocean of endless pleasure. He slowly dipped his tongue inside, brushing it against her walls that were tightening around his tongue with a desire to keep it their forever. Yugi began to quickly dart his tongue in and out of her flower as she squirmed more.

"Oh, Yugi, baby! Much more of that and I might cum all over your face! Ah! Don't stop, please!"

The thought of her cumming all over his face made Yugi hard again.

Just as Dark was about to orgasm, Yugi pulled his tongue out, pressing the girl back into the sheets.

"Aww, Yugi! I was about to burst!"

"I know, babe, I know. But I think its time."

"Eh? Time for…" Dark smirked seductively as Yugi positioned himself at her entrance. "Oh, Yugi, you horny little duelist…"

"Are you a virgin?"

"No. Cards don't really have virginity…"

"Okay…ready for me?"

"The question is, are you ready for me?"

Yugi smirked. "You're definitely my card…"

Yugi thrusted forward, sliding his cock inside of the girl. Dark Magician Girl moaned loudly, panting with anticipation of what she'd wanted this whole time.

"Ahh! Yugi Muto, please fuck me! Fuck me, Yugi! Oh!"

Yugi held her hips as she squirmed to keep her in place, her face bright red with ecstasy. He thrusted in and out of her, her walls tightening around his manhood, making them slick enough for him to slide in and out quickly. The speed made both of them inch closer to an orgasm. At last, Dark Magician Girl gripped the covers as Yugi leaned down so he was on top of her, still thrusting in a way so their bodies grinded against each other's. With every thrust, Dark's breasts would rub against Yugi's chest, which pushed him even closer…just as it seemed they were getting somewhere, Dark pulled out of him, pushing him down and straddling him with one leg on either side of his perfect body.

"Dark, what are you-"

"Hush, Yugi. Just enjoy."

Dark began to bounce up and down on Yugi's member, letting it push in and out of her flower. Yugi moaned and began to thrust his hips upward when she bounced to help her. Eventually, the pleasure was getting to both of them as Dark continued to ride Yugi.

"YUGI! I'm going to…I can't take it anymore! Say my name, Yugi, say it so I can cum!"

"DARK!!! I LOVE YOU!"

"Oh, yes! Oh…AH! YUGI!!!"

At last, Yugi spurted inside of her, shooting his hot seed deep into her body. Dark Magician Girl climaxed and covered Yugi's manhood in her essence. She continued to bounce as he spurted stream after stream into her until he was completely out. At this point, she rolled off him. Yugi lowered his head and rested on top of her, closing his eyes, both of them panting with exhaustion.

"Dark…I never thought I would have sex with a Duel Monsters card…"

Dark smiled. "You're just lucky you got a card as sexy as me."

"Hell yeah," Yugi replied happily, kissing Dark Magician Girl on the cheek. Dark smiled before beginning to fade.

"I have to go back to being a card now, but…thank you, Yugi. You gave me what I always desired: you."

Yugi sighed as she disappeared, leaving him alone. He pulled his clothes back on and closed his eyes, falling asleep easily, exhausted from the sex.

Hopefully he wouldn't see little baby Dark Magicians with spiky hair running around everywhere any time soon.


End file.
